


Старые знакомые, ковры и чулки

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо случайно встречает старого знакомого, у которого к нему давние счеты. А после встречи Куроо со старым знакомым всей компании приходится со сложностями выбираться из Дубая.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 4





	Старые знакомые, ковры и чулки

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-2020гг.

Какова вероятность встретить давнего знакомого, мексиканского наркобарона, в Дубае на званом вечере у одного из младших принцев правящей династии эмирата? Куроо уверен, что абсолютно нулевая. А тем не менее, вот. Куроо проходит мимо, не моргнув даже глазом, с отчаянной надеждой, что его не узнали. Но если бы. Ловя отражение в проносимых мимо бокалах, Куроо видит, как скотина Рамирес приказывает что-то одному из своих охранников и тот быстро передает указания в передатчик на запястье.

Куроо сдавленно чертыхается: вот ведь попал. Рамирес — параноик и перестраховщих, без дюжины вооруженных до зубов головорезов даже в сортир не ходит. Но это ведь резиденция принца! Тоже с весьма нехилой охраной и рамками металлодетектора на входе. Сам Куроо из-за этого вообще пустой. Нож не считается. Ну, пара ножей. Керамических. И коммуникатор в ухе, но и все.

А Рамирес, похоже, пользуется особым расположением принца, и личная охрана мексиканца тут чувствует себя как дома. С другого конца зала, рассекая толпу, словно парочка акул, к Куроо направляются две шкафообразных гориллы, под свободными пиджаками которых наметанным глазом без труда угадывается оружие.

Куроо резко повышает оценку критичности ситуации от «все плохо» до «полный пиздец» и сворачивает к ближайшей двери. Если он успеет выскользнуть из зала раньше, чем до него доберутся люди Рамиреса… Но, а если нет? Холодеющими пальцами он вынимает наушник, на ходу бросает:

— Не дайте им меня увезти, — и отправляет его в ближайшую кадку с фикусом, в последнее мгновение сдавленно добавляя: — Пожалуйста.

Хотя он искренне надеется, что Дайчи с Сугой этого уже не услышали. И тут же запоздало думает, что последним словом стоило сказать «живым». Но что уж. Тем более, может, он еще успеет.

Но нет. За дверью его поджидают четверо амбалов. А двое из зала уже догнали, и в спину многообещающе утыкается пара стволов. Через минуту к теплой компании присоединяется и сам Рамирес с еще двумя телохранителями. А снизу по лестнице поднимаются новые. Рамирес верен себе. Даже стал еще большим параноиком. Куроо насчитал пятнадцать человек в его свите. И не факт, что это все.

— Какая приятная встреча, — ядовито ухмыляется Рамирес.

— Да прям парад в мою честь, — ответно скалится Куроо, выразительно кивая на плотные ряды обступивших его головорезов.

В ответ получает в зубы, а потом в живот. Бьет не Рамирес, а один из его людей, повинуясь едва заметному кивку босса. Двое охранников цепко держат Куроо за плечи. И еще человек пять целятся в него. Ну вообще! За кого Рамирес его принимает?! Можно подумать, у него есть хоть один шанс из тысячи справиться с такой оравой, да еще практически голыми руками. Его наскоро обыскивают — хорошо, что выкинул коммуникатор, уши тоже проверяют — и тащат вниз по лестнице.

И у Куроо нет совершенно никакого плана, как этому помешать. А так быстро Суга с Дайчи не успеют ничего предпринять. Дайчи в том же зале, тоже без оружия, Суга сидит на связи в одном из технических помещений. Они, вообще-то, тут следили за своей целью — одним из гостей принца, а само здание почти не изучали. Нет, ну план этажей, основные коммуникации — то само собой, но особо не углублялись. У Суги за пару кварталов отсюда стоит запасная машина с оружием. Но пока до нее, пока обратно — это все время, которого у Куроо совсем нет.

А Рамирес мало того, что редкостный параноик, так еще и садист-маньяк с уклоном в членовредительство, Куроо достаточно насмотрелся, пока два месяца работал на него под прикрытием — почти пять лет назад, еще в старом спецотделе. Когда под конец операции Рамирес взял одного из их группы, они освободили его через шесть часов: с простреленными коленями, отрезанными пальцами и выколотыми глазами. И Куроо это все очень хорошо помнит. Слишком хорошо. А еще предельно ясно понимает, что к нему у Рамиреса гораздо больше счетов и претензий, чем к тому агенту.

Уже на подвальном этаже, когда они проходят ряд почти одинаковых технических помещений с идущими под потолком связками труб, один из амбалов спрашивает:

— Так в открытую и пойдем? Тут же камеры на всех выходах.

Рамирес на секунду задумывается, потом качает головой:

— Не будем оставлять нашему арабскому другу лишний компромат. Добудьте ковер. Возьмите из любого холла. Но только мухой, быстро!

Двое охранников убегают, остается тринадцать, отмечает Куроо, но будто это что-то меняет. Надо потянуть время, надо любой ценой потянуть время. Из комплекса три выхода. Через парадный его точно не понесут. Остаются гараж и третий — из кухни в переулок. Там есть удобная соседняя крыша. Дайчи с нее влегкую их перестреляет. С гаражом сложнее, но тоже шансы не нулевые. А вот если они уедут, то уже — нет, никаких. Дайчи с Сугой найдут его, непременно. Но будет уже поздно. Куроо слишком хорошо знает Рамиреса, чтобы ни секунды не сомневаться в этом. Черт, надо было больше сказать им, пока не выкинул коммуникатор. Но не успел бы. Там всей форы было с полминуты от силы. Как же паршиво все.

— Разденьте его и еще раз обыщите, — командует Рамирес. — И следите за входом, этот гад здесь наверняка не сам.

Четверо отправляются караулить ближайшие двери, остается всего девять — неплохое убывание противника: Куроо продолжает мысленно считать, хотя смысла в этом никакого, но зато неплохо отвлекает, всяко лучше, чем паниковать.

С его одеждой не церемонятся, что сразу не получается снять — разрезают, дорывая в процессе. И все так же пара амбалов цепко держит за руки и плечи. Можно, конечно, заехать коленом по роже одному из тех, кто обыскивает. Но толку? Ответка не заставит себя ждать. Лучше пока лишний раз не нарываться. Вдруг все-таки подвернется момент для побега?

— Кроме двух ножей ничего нет, — докладывают боссу, когда Куроо остается только в трусах и носках.

— Серьезно? — удивляется Рамирес. — И никакой рации, прослушки или прочей фигни для связи?

— Босс, я разве что в задницу ему не заглянул, пусто.

— Даже телефона нет?

Обыскивавший его тип лишь качает головой. Рамирес подходит к Куроо и снова бьет в лицо — превентивно, очевидно, для оживления диалога.

— Что ты здесь делал?

Куроо скалится. И снова получает с размаху в челюсть. Да блин, ну сколько можно его бить?! Хотя Куро понимает, что это — только начало, прелюдия, невинный разогрев.

— Работу искал, — отвечает Куроо, сплевывая кровь.

— А как же твое ФБР, ЦРУ или на кого ты там работал?

— Уволился, — огрызается Куроо, что, кстати, правда — если считать побег заявлением об уходе, но кто ж ему тут поверит?

— Да ну? — ожидаемо недоверчиво переспрашивает Рамирес.

— Ага, — снова скалится Куроо.

Рамирес, прищурившись, пристально всматривается ему в лицо, словно пытается понять, сколько правды в сказанном.

— Да в целом пофиг, — наконец решает он. — Я тебя хоть так, хоть так убью.

— Может договоримся? — предлагает Куроо. — Тебе новые охранники, часом, не нужны?

Рамирес ржет. Да уж, шутка удалась. Только новая пока в голову никак не приходит, а отсмеявшийся наркобарон в ожидании упаковочного ковра явно начинает скучать, и это очень паршиво. Он берет пистолет у одного из охранников — такие респектабельные маньяки и убийцы сами уже оружие не носят — и подходит вплотную к Куроо. Сначала упирает дуло в лоб Куроо, потом ведет в сторону — на скулу, спускается до подбородка…

Куроо даже не трудится стереть с лица презрительную усмешку. Можно подумать, есть хоть один шанс из тысячи, что Рамирес тут его сейчас просто и незатейливо грохнет одним выстрелом. Тот тоже быстро понимает, что не тем пугает, меняет тактику и приставляет пистолет к паху Куроо.

— Твои причиндалы тебе больше не понадобятся.

— Отстрелишь, что ли? — с умеренной дозой скепсиса интересуется Куроо.

— А ты против?

— Кровью быстро истеку, наиграться не успеешь, — с деланным сожалением замечает Куроо.

Рамирес ожидаемо бесится, и снова бьет — теперь уже рукоятью пистолета.

— Да где этот чертов ковер?! — возмущенно восклицает он. — Сколько можно возиться?! Санчес, пойди, найди этих двух дебилов!

— А ковер можно уже не искать?

— И ковер! — рявкает Рамирес. — Без ковра не возвращайтесь!

Восемь, думает Куроо. Еще парочку человек в группу поиска ковра, и можно будет попытаться вырваться — если хоть чуть-чуть повезет. Но, похоже, везение решило, что хорошего понемножку.

— А пока мы тут ждем… — Рамирес делает намеренную многообещающую паузу.

Куроо категорически не нравится этот взгляд, он помнит его даже спустя все прошедшие годы, и пусть тогда Рамирес никогда так не смотрел на самого Куроо, он слишком хорошо знает — что потом было с теми, на кого смотрел. Надо срочно переключить его мысли в какое-нибудь менее травматичное русло.

— Ну можем развлечься, — подмигивает Куроо. — Тем более, твои парни меня уже почти раздели.

Рамирес на мгновение замирает — сам-то явно думал не об этом.

— А это идея! — воодушевленно соглашается он. — Кто хочет трахнуть этого засранца?

— Сам лично никак? — удивляется Куроо. — Или у тебя перестало вставать на мальчиков? Или вообще перестало?

Рамирес снова бьет Куроо, для разнообразия в живот, и заявляет:

— Тоже мне, нашелся мальчик.

— Ну не девочка же, — резонно возражает Куроо, переводя дыхание.

— Престарелая потасканная блядь, — припечатывает Рамирес. — Извини, в такое я свой хер не сую.

— А вот это обидно было. Особенно насчет престарелой.

— То есть, насчет потасканной бляди ты не возражаешь?

Куроо игнорирует выпад и проходится по самому больному — даже наркобарону в предельно религиозном окружении приходится слегка корректировать сексуальные вкусы и предпочтения. Или хотя бы не афишировать их, даже среди своих людей.

— Ах, извини, забыл, у тебя ведь все совершеннолетние уже за перестарков идут, — заявляет Куроо и ожидаемо снова получает под дых, потом опять в челюсть и финальный удар коленом в пах.

— Ну, кто? — оглядывает своих людей Рамирес, пока Куроо, согнувшись, висит между держащих его амбалов и пытается отдышаться.

Желающие находятся. Куроо даже не знает, огорчает это его или радует. С одной стороны — отличный повод потянуть время, с другой… мда. Но облегчать им задачу он в любом случае не намерен. Он остервенело вырывается, пинается и даже кусает одну неосторожно оказавшуюся в пределах досягаемости для зубов руку — глубоко, до крови. Но его скручивают за несколько минут. Бросают животом на какую-то синюю хрень, размером с небольшой верстак и явно технического назначения — котел, трансформатор? Один из охранников, зайдя с противоположной стороны, фиксирует руки, двое с этой держат за ноги.

Любитель чужих задниц срывает с него трусы и тычется членом в рефлекторно сжавшееся отверстие. Небось, встало у козла, пока смотрел, как босс избивает полуголого Куроо — вот же ушлепок.

Куроо пытается думать, хотя пыхтящий за спиной мудак и член, рывками вламывающийся в его тело, здорово отвлекают. Наверное, все-таки его понесут через гараж. Для выхода через кухню уже надо было подогнать туда машины. Но Рамирес не отдавал такого приказа, похоже, и не собирается.

А гараж — это плохо. Разве что Суга угадает, и они с Дайчи оба будут именно там. Но даже если и так, то открыть огонь и начать перестрелку — смогут, а отбить Куроо силой — нет. Надо самому по максимуму использовать первые секунды замешательства среди мексиканцев после нападения и куда-нибудь уползти. В ковре, ага. Куроо кривится. И план плохой, и ситуация паршивая, и задница болит, и разбитое лицо тоже…

Сзади раздаются шаги нескольких человек.

— Босс, мы принесли ковер.

— Рамон, давай заканчивай, — командует Рамирес.

— Но, босс… — Судя по ощущениям Куроо, тот едва вошел во вкус.

— Ладно, но не затягивай, — соглашается Рамирес.

Ну надо же, какая покладистость. Не иначе как Куроо трахает главный любимчик босса.

— Я еще скотч захватил, — докладывает Санчес, Куроо узнает его по голосу, вот же предусмотрительный гаденыш.

Со скотчем уползать будет сложнее. Но Куроо все равно попытается. Главное, чтобы Суга с Дайчи или хотя бы один из них поджидали в гараже.

Рамон еще с четверть часа долбится в его задницу, потом наконец-то кончает. И Куроо очень надеется, что Суге с Дайчи хватило времени для встречного замысла, потому что подручные Рамиреса уже расстелили ковер и приготовили скотч.

Неожиданно раздается телефонная трель.

— Босс, вам принц звонит, — докладывает один из охранников.

Рамирес отвечает, на что-то соглашается, потом, нажав отбой, с досадой смотрит на Куроо.

— Принц наконец-то позвал меня на игру, — сообщает он своим людям. — Вот же сволочь эмиратская, неделю мурыжил, а сейчас — как назло!

Охрана в замешательстве переглядывается, но Рамирес по очереди тыкает пальцем в нескольких человек, тут же назначая им главного:

— Санчес, ты головой отвечаешь за эту тварь. Опасную, хитрую, изворотливую тварь! Глаз с него не спускать! Если провороните — вместо него в подвал пойдете. Все скопом! Поняли?!

Выбранные нестройно кивают и соглашаются. Куроо выдыхает. Он хотел выиграть время? Похоже, сорвал джек-пот.

***

Куроо сидит голой задницей на холодном цементном полу. Руки вывернуты за спину и подняты выше головы, запястья обмотаны скотчем и им же прикручены к массивной трубе, уходящей от основной линии куда-то вниз — болезненно, неудобно и фиг подергаешься. Ноги тоже стянуты в щиколотках. Вместе с ним трое охранников. За дверями еще двое.

Всего лишь пять человек, тем более — разделенные на две группы. Тот самый шанс. Только фиг знает, что с ним делать. Допустим, скотч на руках он уже слегка растянул. Хотя освободить руки и не вышло. Но может получиться полукувырок назад и вверх через спину. В принципе в более удобном положении и в наручниках Куроо часто так решал проблему скованных за спиной рук, а когда наручники уже спереди — открыть их найдется чем.

Но сейчас такой маневр не останется незамеченным, и трое охранников сразу же бросятся на него. В ответ и ногами попинаться можно, и в коленный захват кого-то взять — если случай подвернется. Хотя это все, скорее, безысходность, а не план, но не может же он ничего не делать! Но блядь, так или руки вывернет, или слишком медленно получится — если его достанут во время кувырка, только хуже себе сделает. Вот если бы ноги были свободны… Но мечтать не вредно.

Или надо убедить их самих отвязать его от этой чертовой трубы. Вернее, разрезать скотч, но это уже детали. Все равно исчезающе мало способов, как их спровоцировать на это. Ровно один. И он до чертиков не нравится Куроо. Но свою жизнь он ценит несоизмеримо выше собственной задницы.

— Никто не хочет последовать примеру Рамона? — провокационно усмехаясь, интересуется он.

— Что, жопа уже соскучилась по крепкому херу? — спрашивает Санчес.

— Нудно просто так висеть, — вовсю провоцирует Куроо. — Вам ведь тоже, небось, не весело тут просто так на меня пялиться?

— Развлечений захотелось, да? — недобро щурится Санчес.

Куроо отвечает ему предельно похабной ухмылкой.

— Отличное предложение, — после короткого раздумья соглашается Санчес, достает пистолет и стреляет в ногу Куроо, а потом — во вторую, оба раза в районе икр.

Куроо с воем вскидывается. Сука, Санчес, какая же сука!!!

Повинуясь приказу Санчеса, один из мексиканцев перевязывает свежие раны Куроо кусками его же собственной рубашки. Насколько он чувствует, а у него печально богатый опыт в таких делах, кости не задеты, так, по мягким тканям навылет прошлось, крови тоже не особо много. Но обе ноги, блядь, обе ноги! И про бегать, и про силовые приемы можно забыть.

Куроо таки отцепляют от трубы, тащат в угол и бросают на опостылевшую синюю хрень. Надежда, что хоть скотч со щиколоток срежут, не оправдывается. Куроо экстренно пересматривает план и понимает, что ему срочно нужен пистолет. В нынешнем состоянии без оружия он даже с тремя не справится, а там ведь еще парочка на дверях стоит. Единственный способ добыть — заставить кого-то подойти к рукам, ну с этим-то проблем не будет, сами держать станут, а потом и главное — настолько отвлечь подошедшего, чтобы тот забыл об оружии.

— Я еще и в рот могу, — предлагает Куроо. — А то, кроме как ебаться в зад, вы других способов не знаете, что ли?

— Ты гляди, какой неугомонный, — восхищается один из мексиканцев. — И правда, козырная блядь.

— Дурак! — одергивает его Санчес. — Никакой самодеятельности! Босс не зря предупреждал.

— Да что эта потаскуха нам может сделать? Можно руки еще и в локтях стянуть — вообще не рыпнется.

Санчес обдумывает это предложение, а потом одобряет его. Вот же скотина умная! Если выберется живым — обязательно его потом найдет и грохнет. Эта мысль немного утешает. Так, самую малость.

Но вообще Куроо хочется орать и биться головой о ближайшую стенку. Ну что за день такой?! Что он ни пытается сделать, только хуже выходит. Но это все фигня относительно того, что будет дальше, когда вернется Рамирес и его увезут. Если увезут. Куроо до отчаяния верит в Сугу и Дайчи. Потому что, похоже, кроме этой веры, сейчас у него не осталось уже ничего.

***

Когда возвращается Рамирес с остальной охраной, Куроо лежит посреди помещения в виде полудохлой затраханной тушки. Хотя вообще ему едва ли самую малость лучше, чем он изображает. Ковер стоит свернутым у стены — гады и садисты, могли бы хоть на него положить. Или даже завернуть уже, всяко теплее было бы.

Куроо слышит голоса и едва не дергается, хорошо, что мордой в пол: за выражение лица он бы сейчас не поручился. Суга? Серьезно? Ему ведь не мерещится?

— Зачем тебе эта дрянь? — спрашивает Рамирес.

— Мне низачем. Давай пол-лимона, и мы в расчете, — голос Сугавары звучит холодно, жестко и самую малость надменно.

— Ставка была в десять тысяч, — напоминает Рамирес. — Какие пол-лимона?

— Начальная ставка, — уточняет Сугавара.

Рамирес разрождается витиеватой матерной фразой на испанском, Суга делает вид, что не понимает.

— Да не нужны мне твои недобитки, — говорит он. — Только гарантия, что ты не кинешь меня и явишься завтра на игру.

— Моего слова тебе мало? — раздраженно спрашивает Рамирес.

— Ну извини, — Куроо явно слышит холодную улыбку в голосе Сугавары. — Я не привык доверять словам незнакомцев. Принца я знаю, а тебя — нет.

Ага, вот оно что, знает принца, откуда, интересно? Но это хоть что-то объясняет — для Куроо. А Рамирес продолжает торговаться. Но, похоже, ему здорово связывает руки это влиятельное знакомство Суги. Который очень убедительно демонстрирует, что ему нужны только деньги, а чужой пленник — лишь обуза, вынужденный заложник.

Куроо так и не поднимает головы, боится выдать — или сам, или спровоцировать Сугу. Рамирес — очень внимательный и параноидальный козел. Малейшего его сомнения достаточно, чтобы все сорвалось. А сейчас, когда Куроо уже чувствует, что вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть, и он в очередной раз выдернет хвост из почти захлопнувшейся мышеловки, что-то испортить особенно страшно.

Наконец-то Рамирес перестает спорить и нехотя соглашается, чтобы Суга забирал пленника. Куроо кажется, что он забыл, как дышать.

— Как бы наш «ценный актив» не сдох до завтра, — Суга подходит к нему и несильно пинает ногой в плечо.

— Вы лучше смотрите, чтобы он не сбежал, — тут же вклинивается Санчес.

— Ваши заботы, — высокомерно возражает Сугавара. — Или вы не в состоянии достаточно надежно его связать?

Санчес возмущенно фыркает, но принимает вызов. И так уже хорошо зафиксированного Куроо в несколько слоев обматывают сверху, в процессе немного увлекаясь, и делая из него чуть ли не мумию из скотча, что не так уж плохо, становится хоть чуть теплее. Но Куроо все равно трясет. Хотя это, скорее, нервное — от того, что почти получилось, почти выскочил. Почти. Напоследок ему заклеивают рот и закатывают в ковер.

— Может, вам его еще и до машины донести? — ехидничает Санчес.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — абсолютно серьезно соглашается Сугавара и тут же поясняет: — У вас вон целая маленькая армия, а у меня всего один телохранитель, как он один его дотащит, да еще в этой упаковке?

— А вдвоем? Небось не обломишься, — замечает Рамирес.

— Вы предлагаете мне? Лично? — интересуется Суга с непередаваемыми интонациями.

Рамирес снова матерится, но все-таки дает указание своим людям доставить ковер с Куроо до стоянки. Там его невежливо роняют в багажник, откуда он слушает заключительный обмен колкостями Суги и Санчеса. Потом Суга отзванивается принцу и заверяет, что все в порядке, условия соблюдены, и они уезжают.

Лишь когда над ним захлопывается крышка багажника, Куроо отпускает — вывернулся, он снова вывернулся. Но расслабляться пока рано. Надо сказать Суге с Дайчи, что Рамирес никогда не даст увезти его просто так. С каким-то левым фраером, даже если тот и выиграл его в покер, даже если и лично под поручительство принца. Но чертов скотч.

Раздается шум, Дайчи отбрасывает спинку центральной части заднего сиденья и тянется в багажник. Куроо ужом ползет к свету. Ну или пытается, насколько позволяют ковер и скотч. Дайчи разворачивает край ковра, подхватывает Куроо за полоски скотча, обмотанные вокруг туловища и прижимающие к нему руки, втягивает в салон, а потом срывает скотч со рта.

— Рамирес! — тут же выдыхает Куроо, хотя сказать хочется совсем не это, но на мат времени нет.

— Мы догадались, — отвечает сидящий за рулем Суга. — И не высовывайтесь там, за нами хвост.

Удерживая Куроо так, чтобы его не было видно из-за сидений, Дайчи быстрыми движениями разрезает и отдирает скотч, очень-очень много скотча. Куроо молчит, сцепив зубы. Больно, блядь! Хотя проще сказать, что у него сейчас не болит.

Заканчивая со скотчем, Дайчи накидывает свою куртку на плечи Куроо. И от этого простого дурацкого жеста того неожиданно накрывает откатом. Ну вот какого именно сейчас, а?! Больше всего хочется уткнуться в колени Дайчи и разрыдаться от облегчения. Конечно, Куроо этого не сделает. Но блядь, как же сложно устоять! И руки Дайчи, прижимающие и притягивающие к себе — такие осторожные и теплые, — ничуть не помогают в этом, скорее наоборот.

— Держитесь. Сейчас буду отрываться от хвоста, — говорит Сугавара. — До второй машины полторы-две минуты.

Куроо давится истерическим смешком. Отход планировал Суга, и у него на это было несколько часов. У людей Рамиреса ни шанса.

***

Когда они добираются до запасной квартиры – до рассвета остается чуть менее часа. Машины пришлось менять пять раз, и то – они уверены лишь в том, что оторваться удалось на данный момент. А утром, подключив полицию и местные спецслужбы, их вполне могут выследить.

Поэтому Дайчи высаживает Куроо с Сугой на глухом пустыре в паре кварталов от дома, а сам уезжает избавляться от последнего автомобиля. Возвращаться ему придется еще более аккуратно: чтобы ни на одну камеру не попасть и внимания случайных прохожих не привлечь.

Куроо сейчас такие изыски едва ли по силам. Но здесь их пока еще никто не ищет, а четыре часа утра и глухой спальный район играют на руку. Суга все равно параноит, и эти два квартала они пересекают со всеми возможными предосторожностями – словно пробираются по вражескому лагерю в разгар военных действий, а не по мирному спящему городу. В саму квартиру приходится взбираться по пожарной лестнице. Куроо только зубами скрипит, но не поспоришь: в подъезде освещение, и достаточно одной случайной ранней пташки, которая их увидит и потом сможет опознать, чтобы ситуация из просто фиговой скатилась обратно в критическую.

Отсиживаться в теплой и уютной квартирке с битком набитым холодильником и прочими благами цивилизации несравненно комфортнее, чем бегать от преследователей по притонам, подворотням и канализации. Ради этого можно один раз и по пожарной лестнице взобраться, даже если прострелены обе ноги. Кости целы? Обезболку вкололи? Вот и нечего привередничать.

– Лезь первым, – предлагает Суга внизу.

Куроо лишь скептически косится на него.

– Подстрахую, – поясняет тот.

– Я и на одних руках удержусь, если что, – отмахивается Куроо. – А как я, по-твоему, окно открывать буду?

– Я обгоню тебя уже перед самым нашим этажом и…

– Коуши, – выразительно перебивает его Куроо.

Тот только вздыхает и послушно ползет наверх. Куроо несколько секунд умиляется непререкаемости собственного авторитета в подобных вопросах и отправляется следом, тщательно стараясь, чтобы ноги не соскользнули – он-то удержится, но Суга перепсихует.

Перемахнув через подоконник, Куроо валится навзничь с твердым ощущением, что в ближайшие сутки он уже точно не встанет, хоть убей. Суга тут же присаживается на пол рядом.

– Ты как? – тихо спрашивает он, едва касаясь пальцами плеча.

– Живой.

Суга тихо хмыкает:

– Я заметил. А помимо этого?

Куроо хочется огрызнуться «жить буду», но Суга ведь не отстанет.

– Спать и в душ, – чуть подумав, формулирует Куроо. – Можно и без второго. И прямо тут.

Он поворачивается на бок и пытается поудобнее умоститься, положив руки под голову, но будто ему дадут. Суга его тормошит, поит каким-то энергетиком, потом чаем с таблетками, словно невзначай подсовывая пару батончиков. Куроо их ненавидит, но после перегрузок и стресса под чай они уходят за милую душу.

А потом Суга с самым недвусмысленным видом и набором медицинского инвентаря подбирается к его бедным простреленным икрам. Куроо понимает, что от перевязки не отвертеться, а значит, сначала можно и в душ. Полчаса назад он думал, что сутки не встанет? Ха!

Но как только за ним закрывается дверь и он остается один, все случившееся за последние часы разом наваливается на плечи невидимой тяжестью – гнетущей, давящей, и словно вымораживающей изнутри.

Куро механически раздевается, подходит к умывальнику и мрачно смотрит в зеркало. Больше всего хочется садануть по нему кулаком – чтобы разлетелось на мельчайшие осколки: и само стекло, и его отражение в нем. Но Куроо только кривит губы в болезненно острой улыбке – хрена с два.

Он слишком хорошо знает Рамиреса, помнит его привычки и пристрастия. Если бы он не спровоцировал его в другом направлении, за то время, что они ждали возвращения подручных мексиканца, тот бы успел с ним сделать многое: глаза выколоть, колени прострелить, пальцы отрезать... И это только стандартный набор садистских замашек наркобарона, а ведь тот мог и фантазию включить.

По сравнению с этим растраханная задница – бесконечно меньшее зло. Его ведь даже не порвали, поноет пару дней, само пройдет. Но, несмотря на все логические выкладки, Куроо все равно накрывает острым приступом отвращения к себе. Как ни крути, он в очередной раз расплатился за шанс выжить, раздвигая ноги перед всякой швалью и напрашиваясь на групповой трах. И от этого тошно, хоть вой.

Открывается дверь, и Суга заходит в ванную. Личное пространство? Нет, не слышали.

Суга обнимает его, прижимаясь и крепко обхватывая руками, Куроо утыкается ему в макушку. Это кажется немного странным – прикосновения водолазки и джинсов Суги к голому телу воспринимаются непривычно и, будь это кто-то другой, скорее даже некомфортно. Но в данном случае Куроо на удивление все равно, он просто отмечает нетипичность тактильных ощущений.

Они так стоят несколько минут, Куроо бессовестно почти висит на нем – держаться на ногах ему все еще тяжело.

– Ты в порядке? – чуть отстраняясь, спрашивает Суга, вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Все хорошо, – привычно врет Куроо.

Суга приподнимается на цыпочки и осторожно целует его в разбитые и припухшие губы.

В предыдущее моральное-этическое уравнение добавляется новый фактор: дай он себя убить или покалечить, Суга бы расстроился. А значит, все правильно. Огорчать Сугу он совершенно точно не хочет. И уравнение тут же сходится, уже с совершенно другим ответом. Чего вообще было париться? Выбрался, выжил – все зашибись. Остальное – мелочи, не важно, как всегда.

Куроо целует Сугу в ответ: глубоко, страстно, наслаждаясь его вкусом, ловя участившееся дыхание и привычно забивая на собственную боль и синяк на всю челюсть.

– Вот теперь – верю, – хмыкает Суга и наконец-то выметается из ванной.

***

– Так что там насчет вашей игры с Рамиресом? Я так и не понял, кто выиграл, а кто проиграл, и как вы вообще дошли до таких ставок?

Суга тихо смеется и смотрит на валяющегося на диване Куроо.

– А сейчас уже не все равно?

– Мне интересно.

Они уже третий день отсиживаются на запасной квартире, причем Куроо преимущественно отлеживается, и ему невообразимо скучно. Простреленные ноги заживают медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы. А тут еще и постоянно находящийся рядом Суга не дает забить на это, каждый раз напоминая, что у Куроо постельный режим, и очень своеобразно провоцирует его не нарушать. Не то чтобы Куроо был против именно такого повода лишний раз не вставать, но сидеть в четырех стенах и валяться ему уже зверски надоело.

Заказ они слили, оплаты не получат, люди мексиканца их все еще ищут: Куроо этот гад и так слишком хорошо знает, Сугу успел запомнить, поэтому на вылазки выбирается один Дайчи.

– Принцу не нравится Рамирес, – тем временем отвечает Суга. – А тот слишком долго и слишком настойчиво добивался приглашения на закрытую игру. Когда я попросил за него, то он уже был обречен на проигрыш: чужаков у принца не любят, а честные игры там только для своих.

– Принц вот просто так взял и сделал тебе одолжение? – Куроо вопросительно выгибает бровь.

– А я принцу нравлюсь, – вздыхает Суга. – В отличие от Рамиреса.

– Ты не говорил, что вы знакомы, – прищуривается Куроо.

– А ты думаешь, как я вообще добыл эти два приглашения на званый вечер?

– Почему тогда сам не пошел?

– Вот потому и не пошел, что нравлюсь. Я написал принцу, сказал, что сам не в Дубае, но тут пара моих друзей, которым очень сильно надо пообщаться с одним из его гостей.

Куроо внимательно смотрит на Сугу:

– Принц не слишком расстроился, когда ты пришел договариваться про игру с Рамиресом, и он обнаружил, что ты его… несколько дезинформировал, и на самом деле тоже тут?

Суга пожимает плечами:

– А были другие варианты?

Куроо закусывает губу. Он не знает, что сказать, и опасается расспрашивать дальше. Сам он поступил бы так же, не задумываясь. И неважно, какие были бы последствия. Но то – он, а то – Суга. Его Куроо не хочет подставлять, и еще больше не хочет, чтобы тот подставлялся из-за него. Но Суга прав, когда единственная альтернатива – труп Куроо, то выбирать особо не приходится. Куроо это тоже прекрасно понимает, но все равно не может отделаться от чувства неловкости.

– Ты остался что-то должен принцу? – осторожно уточняет он.

– А если и да, то что? – с неожиданным вызовом и даже раздражением спрашивает Сугавара.

– Я могу расплатиться вместо тебя?

– Нет, – отрезает Суга.

Куроо не понимает, почему Суга так остро реагирует. Он злится на него? Не мог не помочь, но из-за этого пришлось зайти куда дальше, чем был готов? Или тут что-то иное? В любом случае, сделанного не исправить. Куроо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что предпочтет сдохнуть, лишь бы Суге не пришлось расплачиваться собой. Это неправда. Да, цена слишком высока, но Куроо приходилось платить ее, он может и принять, и понять такой поступок ради себя, пусть это и крайне непривычно. Только он сам в таких случаях никогда не злился. Но он – не Суга, а его понять в кои-то веки не удается.

– Спасибо, – так ничего умного и не надумав, просто говорит Куроо.

Суга пристально всматривается в его лицо, словно ищет какой-то подвох, а потом неожиданно смягчается и поясняет:

– Все сложно. Теперь я должен принцу… несколько больше, чем он – мне. Пока это не важно, но если этот разрыв возрастет, принц может захотеть и иной оплаты.

– Вы давно знакомы? – Куроо пользуется шансом развить тему.

– Еще до перевода в спецотдел, – кивает Суга. – Он был объектом нашего расследования перевозки контрабанды персонами с дипломатическим иммунитетом.

Куроо прикидывает, что, получается, это происходило порядка пяти лет назад, а то и раньше – еще когда Суга с Дайчи работали в отделе «белых воротничков». И правда, давнее знакомство, почти как у самого Куроо с Рамиресом.

– А потом один из его родственников оказался замешан в убийстве, причем очень нехорошем с точки зрения королевской семьи – на законы другой страны им плевать, – и попытался свалить вину на «нашего» принца, – продолжает Суга. – Он же во время убийства проворачивал свои темные делишки – мы как раз следили за ним и снимали. Подвернулся отличный повод вмешаться, а заодно хоть немного перекрыть поток контрабанды. Все неофициально, разумеется.

– Вы отмазали принца от убийства перед его семьей? – присвистывает Куроо. – Это крупный должок.

– Типа того, – улыбается Суга. – Потом еще пару раз пересекались, с переменной пользой – то ему, то нам. Я же говорю, все сложно.

Куроо понимающе кивает, но все же уточняет:

– И он тебя все это время хочет затащить тебя в постель?

– Хочет, – соглашается Суга и поясняет: – Но он знает Дайчи.

О да, это все объясняет, патологическая ревнивость и полная невменяемость Дайчи в этом вопросе давно стала притчей во языцех среди всех, кто с ними знаком.

В дверь раздается условный стук – Дайчи не нравится, когда его встречают двумя направленными в лоб стволами. К оружию они все равно тянутся, Суга отходит за угол, Куроо ныряет за кровать – мало ли что, предосторожность лишней не бывает. Но это всего лишь вернулся Дайчи, все в порядке.

– Все плохо, – с порога начинает он. – За ваши головы уже назначена награда.

– И сколько?

– За тебя двадцать, за Куроо – пятьдесят тысяч.

Суга фыркает, то ли его разница задела, то ли вообще цены не нравятся.

– А тебя забыли? – спрашивает Куроо.

– Кому нужен простой охранник? К тому же по приметам и описанию проще вас опознать. Я куда более заурядный.

– Только описание? Фото нет? – уточняет Куроо.

– Сугавары точно нет, про твое – не знаю.

– Насколько тщательно ищут?

– И полиция, и местный криминал, – отвечает Дайчи. – Плюс среди местных хорошо работает сарафанное радио, и все уже в курсе, что серьезные люди разыскивают и хорошо платят за двух азиатов – высокого тощего со стремной фигней на голове и светловолосого с родинкой у глаза.

Куроо с Сугой печально и слегка виновато переглядываются.

– Можно перекраситься, – предлагает Суга.

– А мне побриться налысо, – скалится Куроо, поддерживая инициативу.

Дайчи только отмахивается.

– Не прокатит. Они делают стойку на всех, подходящих по полу-возрасту-росту. Выйти ночью и побегать по крышам-подворотням еще получится, но из города, а тем более из страны, так не выбраться. В аэропорту и на вокзалах бдят, и на всех выездах полиция досматривает похожих азиатов.

– Можно и не по дороге, а пешочком, напрямик пойти, – предлагает Куроо.

– По пустыне, ага, – скептически поддакивает Дайчи.

Все замолкают, обдумывая варианты. Ситуация паршивая, хоть это и не новость, но с выходами из нее все по-прежнему сложно. В последнее время у них слишком много форс-мажоров, и весь доход от заказов уходит на разгребание последствий от них же. Кроме того, масштабный замысел по смене руководства родного агентства и возвращению к легальной жизни в самом разгаре и тоже отжирает кучу средств. Хотя пока его непосредственным воплощением занимается преимущественно Кенма, план на стадии «сидеть в сети и делать много пакостей по заранее составленной схеме», но сам факт его существования здорово ограничивает их в маневрах. Пока им надо держаться хотя бы условно в рамках закона, как минимум не попадая в обзоры новостей. Поэтому слишком резкие способы разобраться с проблемой, типа пойти и ограбить ближайший банк, отпадают сразу.

– Надо поговорить с принцем, – решает Суга.

– Помимо того, что это вообще очень плохая идея, как ты себе это представляешь чисто технически? – интересуется Дайчи.

– Как всегда, – самую малость рисуясь, улыбается Суга и удаляется в ванную.

Возвращается он почти полчаса спустя. Куроо не сдерживает одобрительно-ироничного присвистывания. Сам ведь учил когда-то. На Суге короткое черное облегающее платье – вернее, по европейским меркам вполне приличной длины – на пару ладоней выше колен, но для Эмиратов это весьма вызывающе. Поверх легкий цветастый незапахнутый халатик и в тон ему – едва накинутый на голову платок, под которым – блондинистый парик почти до пояса. А также макияж, туфли-лодочки на высоких шпильках и темные… колготки, чулки? Куроо не видно, но очень любопытно.

– Это что за… за хаори? – давится воздухом Дайчи.

– Это последний писк голливудской моды, – парирует Суга.

Ни один араб, глядя на эту ослепительную иностранку, даже не подумает сличать приметы с разыскиваемым парнем.

– О! А я ведь тоже так могу! – воодушевляется Куроо. – Давайте я с вами пойду!

– Нет!

– Сидеть!

– Так нечестно, – ноет Куроо, он дурачится, но ему на самом деле несколько тревожно отпускать их одних.

– У тебя ноги прострелены, обе!

– Так аж четыре дня назад! И…

– Нет! Я сам! – Дайчи гневно тыкает в него пальцем и идет за снайперкой.

Через четверть часа они уезжают. Куроо остается только ждать и постараться не психовать – все равно ничем не поможет. Да и что может пойти не так?

***

Принц откровенно пялится на него, и ему явно нравится то, что он видит. Впрочем, Суга и так это знал и, будь у него другая возможность добраться сюда, дважды подумал бы, прежде чем так откровенно провоцировать. Принц слишком много времени проводит в Европе и обеих Америках и просто обожает мужчин, переодетых в женское, – отличный повод в случае чего сделать вид, что он просто не понял и понятия не имел об истинном поле своего визави.

– Пройдись, – командует он.

Суге приходится подчиниться. Ему совершенно не нравится изображать модель на подиуме, да еще перед такой слишком заинтересованной аудиторией. Он пару раз пересекает комнату туда-обратно и опускается в кресло для посетителей – он пришел для разговора, что бы там принц себе ни нафантазировал.

– Чего ты хочешь? – на опережение спрашивает принц и непререкаемо указывает на рояль с опущенной крышкой.

Суга мысленно чертыхается, но деваться некуда. Принц не играет, инструмент у него в кабинете стоит исключительно ради статуса – потому что брендовый и дорогущий, и ради понтов – потому что принц любит использовать его не по назначению. Суга упирается руками в рояль, подпрыгивает и усаживается куда послали. От этого маневра платье немного задирается, а чулки, наоборот, чуть сползают. На Суге не полноценный вариант с подтяжками на поясе – это было бы уже слишком, а более практичный – на силиконовой кружевной резинке. Но все равно, после запрыгивания на рояль чулки выглядывают из-под платья, а учитывая, что Суга сидит примерно на уровне глаз прямо напротив принца, тому все прекрасно видно. И тот неприкрыто разглядывает ноги Суги, что плохо, потому что очень нужно, чтобы принц его выслушал и услышал.

– Дело не в том, чего хочу я, а в том, что будет полезно и вам, и мне, – тщательно подбирая слова, отвечает Суга.

Принц изображает вежливое любопытство, но не отводит взгляда от его паха.

– Тут ведь многим не нравится Рамирес и полно желающих от него избавиться, – Суга не спрашивает, он утверждает.

Принц едва заметно кивает, ожидая продолжения.

– Но будь он мелкой сошкой или заявившимся в Дубай самозванцем, его бы уже давно по-тихому прикопали. С его-то хамскими манерами, наглыми замашками и специфическими вкусами, полагаю, он уже успел выбесить очень влиятельных людей. А раз он все еще жив, бодр и весел, и даже позволяет себе являться на ваши приемы, то он… – Суга делает небольшую паузу, это скользкая часть его плана, вернее, догадка, в которой он практически уверен, но все же не до конца: – Он ведь новый представитель мексиканских наркокартелей, да?

В Дубае всегда слишком много денег и желающих приобрести за них все дозволенное и не очень, или даже совсем нет. В блистательной столице Арабского мира основные потребители запрещенных веществ – отнюдь не сторчавшиеся нищие наркоши в трущобах, отоваривающиеся у ближайшего дилера. А другая ситуация диктует и другие правила. Насколько Суге известно, еще год назад весь местный наркотрафик курировал один исключительно респектабельный, богатый и уважаемый мексиканец, проживший в ОАЭ полжизни. И который – какая неприятность – внезапно умер. А теперь тут некий Рамирес бегает по званым вечерам членов королевской семьи – вывод сам напрашивается.

– Да, – не скрывая досаду, соглашается принц и наконец-то смотрит Суге в лицо. – К тому же он как раз перед переездом сюда ухитрился жениться на младшей сестре жены премьер-министра Мексики.

Даже так? Суга приятно удивлен. Похоже, Рамирес тут куда большая проблема и всеобщая заноза в заднице, чем он думал.

– От него так просто не избавиться, – вздыхает принц. – К сожалению. Ни картели, ни официальный Мехико этого так не оставят.

– Но все уже знают, что он сам сцепился с группой иностранных наемников и устроил кипиш на весь город, – старательно намекает Суга, ожидая, что дальше принц сам догадается.

Пусть останется хотя бы иллюзия, что идея пришла в голову ему самому – принц такое любит.

– Точно! – принц расцветает в самодовольной ухмылке. – Он ведь сам назначил цену за ваши головы! Фактически, не оставил вам выбора. И, конечно, наша полиция будет очень стараться и приложит все силы. Тем более, установить виновных несложно. А уж что задержать не удалось, то Рамирес сам виноват, нечего было связываться с наемниками. Или, все же, со спецагентами?

Суга лукаво улыбается, не отвечая на вопрос, а принц продолжает свою мысль:

– Неважно, пусть мексиканцы дальше сами вас ловят. А мы установили и убийц, и железный мотив, с нашей стороны все чисто. А вы справитесь? – спохватывается он. – У него такая охрана…

– Без проблем, – подтверждает Суга. – Только нам нужно… некоторое оборудование. И потом яхта в нейтральных водах – с полным баком и ключами.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я лично…

– Нет, – перебивает Суга. – Никакого финансового следа не будет. Ваше высочество, вы вполне можете предложить кому-то из особо желающих исчезновения Рамиреса забыть яхту в указанное время и указанной точке. Это тоже никак не отследить. А касательно «оборудования»…

Теперь перебивает принц:

– У меня как раз есть еще одно очень заинтересованное лицо, которое может обеспечить вам доступ к военному складу. Вернее, дать расписание патрулей, коды доступа и все прочее, а дальше уж сами. Пусть выглядит как ограбление, чтобы мексиканцы лишний раз не придирались.

– Отличный вариант, – соглашается Суга.

– Только вы там с охраной поаккуратнее, по-возможности, без трупов.

– Само собой. Так мы договорились?

По губам принца скользит исключительно самоуверенная и многообещающая ухмылка, он встает, подходит к роялю и Суге на нем.

– Теоретически – да. Но лично мне Рамирес не так уж сильно и мешает. У меня нет повода вмешиваться. А ты и так мне уже должен.

– Я помню, – Суга раздвигает ноги и откидывается на рояль.

Руки принца, лаская, скользят по его ногам – сначала по чулкам, потом по голой коже, забираются под платье и поднимают его все выше и выше, задирая почти до подмышек. Он шарит пальцами по телу Суги, беззастенчиво лапая везде, добирается до сосков, сжимает, а потом и выкручивает. Суга едва удерживается от вскрика, он выгибается, закидывая руки за голову, еще шире раздвигает ноги, подставляясь под эти ласки, и думает, что Дайчи смотрит на них сквозь прицел. Конечно, в кабинете принца бронированные стекла, но у Дайчи бронебойные пули. Иначе он бы никогда его сюда не отпустил. Это же Дайчи.

Тем временем ладони принца опускаются все ниже и добираются до паха Суги. Их разделяет лишь тонкая ткань кружевных трусов. Через нее он ласкает его яйца, то нежно поглаживая, то более чувствительно стискивая, потом проводит по члену – у Суги уже нехило стоит, трусы немилосердно давят и жмут, но сам он к ним не прикоснется ни за что.

– Скажи «да», – хрипло шепчет принц.

– Нет, – произносит Суга максимально мягким, но одновременно твердым тоном. – Но вы же понимаете, ваше высочество, я не смогу вас остановить.

– Не сможешь, – масляно улыбается тот. – И ты сам ко мне пришел.

– У меня не было выхода, – Суга не хочет угрожать принцу, это слишком опасная дорожка, и он не уверен, что готов на нее ступить. – Вы ведь помните, ваше высочество, что значит оказаться в безвыходной ситуации.

– Помню, – соглашается тот. – Но когда в угол загнали не меня – это куда любопытнее и приятнее.

Принц вжимается в него, наваливаясь всем телом, Суга ощущает упирающийся в него стояк.

– Вы знаете Дайчи, – напоминает Суга, чтобы хоть немного остудить запал принца. – Неудобно получится.

– Дайчи-то я знаю, а вот кто тот, второй, из-за которого ты связался с Рамиресом? Так о нем печешься? Он тоже вставляет тебе?

– Да, – не колеблясь, признает Суга.

– Вот как? – удивляется принц. – А как же твой ревнивец? Что же Дайчи его не убил?

– А его он тоже ебет, – с нарочитой грубостью отвечает Суга. – Единственный рецепт, который я нашел, как меня можно отыметь и остаться в живых. Но вас же он не устроит, ваше высочество.

Принц замирает, задумываясь, и Суге кажется, что уже все, пронесло, но нет. Похоже, столь иллюзорной угрозой принца не остановить, он лишь еще больше распаляется. Не сработало.

Принц заходит сбоку и наклоняется, нависая над ним:

– Ты сам заявился сюда в женском платье и предоставил мне отличный повод. Думаешь, меня кто-то осудит, если я овладею распутной иностранкой, которая сама нарывалась?

Закусывая губу, Суга качает головой. Принц поднимает тунику и начинает разоблачаться.

Суга смотрит на его член, и в голове ни одной мысли, кроме той, что через пару секунд Дайчи точно выстрелит. Но принц ловит его взгляд и трактует совершенно по-своему.

– Скажи, кто больше? – спрашивает он.

– Вы, Ваше высочество, и намного, – Суга говорит правду, умалчивает лишь о том, что когда его одновременно трахают Дайчи с Куроо, то мужское достоинство принца, хоть и весьма внушительное, не идет ни в какое сравнение с их двумя членами.

– И разве ты меня не хочешь?

– Хочу, – врет Суга. – Но если вы возьмете меня, Дайчи не успокоится, пока не убьет вас.

– Или я его, – перебивает принц.

– Или вы, – легко соглашается Суга. – Но я не буду стоять в стороне, пока вы будете разделываться с ним. Так что или вашим людям придется ликвидировать нас обоих, или он до вас доберется. Оно того стоит?

Принц пару минут смотрит на Сугу тяжелым густым взглядом – Суга боится даже шелохнуться, чтобы не спугнуть, – а потом шумно выдыхает и делает шаг назад.

Суга быстро сползает с рояля, едва не падая на пол – ноги весьма ощутимо подкашиваются, и тут же, стараясь, чтобы его движения не казались суетливыми и не выдавали нервозность, поправляет платье, натягивая его как можно ниже.

– Так когда мы получим коды доступа и расписание патрулей на складе? – спрашивает Суга, переводя общение обратно в деловое русло.

– Сейчас, я позвоню. И сразу скажи, где и когда вам нужна яхта, – принц еще раз разочарованно окидывает его жадным взглядом и отходит к столу за телефоном.

Через четверть часа все вопросы уже решены – хорошо быть арабским принцем. Суга направляется к выходу, но принц идет следом.

– Я проведу, – безапелляционно заявляет он.

Между кабинетом и приемной короткий глухой коридорчик, едва ли с полметра длиной, и у принца на него явно планы. Но едва за ними закрывается первая дверь, Суга говорит:

– Спасибо, Омар, – и быстро целует его.

Принц тут же вжимает Сугу в стену и забирается языком ему в рот. Тридцать секунд – отмеряет для себя Суга, нельзя дольше задерживаться вне поля зрения Дайчи, это и так слишком много для перехода между комнатами. Суга считает про себя, позволяя принцу буквально трахать себя языком, уж если не получилось вставить, то пусть хоть так доберется и чуть успокоится.

Но принцу, как всегда, мало, он раздвигает его ноги коленом и исключительно недвусмысленно ритмично толкается в него. Суга решительно разрывает поцелуй.

– Твой маньяк ведь сидит напротив моего окна? – тяжело дыша, спрашивает принц.

– Да, с бронебойными.

Впечатленный новостью, принц отшатывается от Суги и заявляет, впрочем, без должной уверенности:

– Он никогда не посмеет.

– Ты знаешь Дайчи, Омар, – Суга смотрит ему в лицо.

– Чертовы психи! – принц чуть ли не выталкивает его в приемную.

Суге приходится прощаться уже с захлопнувшейся за его спиной дверью, чему он только рад.

***

Пока Суга долбается с бюрократией и охраной – выйти из приемной принца не проще, чем войти, а секьюрити равно проверяют гостей и на входе, и на выходе, Дайчи успевает спуститься на подземную стоянку и ждет его у машины. По его виду Суга сразу понимает, что ничего еще не закончилось.

Едва он подходит, Дайчи хватает его за руку, рывком разворачивает к себе спиной и нагибает, заставляя упереться руками в багажник.

– Нас могут увидеть, – напоминает Суга.

– Тут никого нет. И тебе ведь нравится, когда на тебя смотрят, – обвиняюще и зло бросает Дайчи.

Суга понимает, что лучше заткнуться – ему редко доводится видеть Дайчи в такой ярости, но он все же предпринимает последнюю попытку:

– Дай хоть трусы…

Но Дайчи срывает их одним махом, закрывая вопрос. Суга как никогда радуется своему давнему правилу – если надеваешь платье, всегда носи с собой смазку. Не оборачиваясь, он вкладывает тюбик в ладонь Дайчи. К счастью, тот не настолько озверел от ревности, чтобы драть его насухую. В анус Суги утыкается обильно залитый смазкой член и резко проталкивается внутрь – Суга едва успевает расслабиться. Дайчи парой мощных движений засаживает ему на всю глубину, а потом начинает двигаться – жестко и безжалостно, так, как он обычно трахает Куроо. Каждый раз Дайчи почти полностью выходит, а потом размашисто, со всей силы загоняет член обратно, так что Сугу аж подкидывает. Хорошо, что он сразу ухватился за машину, а то точно не устоял бы на ногах.

Дайчи подхватывает его за бедра и, удерживая на весу, в бешеном темпе долбится в его зад, пока не кончает внутрь, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на стояк самого Суги. После буквально двухминутной передышки Дайчи идет к дверце водителя и открывает ее.

– Поехали, – не оборачиваясь, бросает он и опускается за руль.

Суге ничего не остается, как примоститься рядом, он пытается устроиться бочком, но, едва заведя машину, Дайчи дергает его на себя, вынуждая сесть ровно, задирает платье и начинает властно дрочить.

Суга чувствует, как из него вытекает сперма Дайчи, пачкая сиденье и чулки. А тот так и ведет – правая рука на руле, левая на члене Суги, который он не отпускает, пока не заставляет Сугу кончить и выплеснуться на платье.

По дороге до их квартиры у Дайчи снова встает. Суга сползает вниз по скользкому сиденью, наклоняется и берет в рот, старательно отсасывая, проглатывая, а потом и вылизывая. Он надеется, что это хоть немного успокоит Дайчи, но тот продолжает беситься.

Когда они приезжают, он грубо выдергивает Сугу из машины и тащит за собой в подъезд. Хорошо, что Суга отлично умеет держаться на шпильках, а то упал бы – в который раз за сегодняшний день.

Охранник и консьерж презрительно и осуждающе косятся на них, преимущественно на него – платье и чулки Суги в красноречивых белесых пятнах и потеках. Но дела иностранцев мало заботят арабов, затраханную азиатку соотечественник тащит в номер – видимо, ебать дальше.

Но до номера они не доходят. В лифте Дайчи зажимает его в углу, опять хватая за ноги и поднимая на себя. Удачно, что поручни проходят вдоль всех трех стен, и Суга успевает ухватиться за них.

Дайчи снова вламывается в него своим членом, в этот раз вообще с первого рывка сразу на всю глубину до шлепка яйцами по ягодицам, и продолжает безжалостно драть все с такой же отчаянной страстностью.

Суге неудобно. Он хотел бы максимально прогнуться, откидываясь назад, но в лифте установлены камеры наблюдения. Дайчи стоит к ним спиной, а Суге деваться некуда, приходится обнимать Дайчи, прижимаясь к нему, и опускать голову пониже, чтобы спрятаться за челкой. Из-за этого поза для него предельно неудобна. Член Дайчи входит в него под неприятным углом, и от этого получается даже больнее, чем когда Дайчи жестко отымел его на стоянке, хотя Суга уже и растянут, и залит изнутри.

Лифт останавливается на их этаже, но Дайчи – нет. Он слепо нашаривает кнопку блокировки и продолжается яростно насаживать Сугу на свой член, пока снова не кончает. Когда они входят в квартиру, Суга едва держится на ногах, а Дайчи все еще кипит от безмолвного бешенства.

***

Когда от двери доносится шум, Куроо честно сидит на кровати и ждет, как и сказали. Маневры с пистолетом и проверка, кто именно пришел, сейчас не имеют смысла. Если все получилось, то это вернулись они, а если нет, то все настолько паршиво, что он уже ничего не изменит. Сам бы он еще мог побегать, но он не в том состоянии, чтобы отбить и вызволить хотя бы Сугу, значит, не стоит даже пытаться уйти.

Но все хорошо. Вернее, Куроо так кажется в первое мгновение, а потом он замечает состояние Сугавары. И от этого становится одновременно и страшно, и жарко. Ему еще не приходилось видеть Сугу в настолько неприличном виде. Платье сбилось на бедрах, едва прикрывая самое интимное. Чулки сползли, и широкие светлые полоски кожи над ними так и притягивают взгляд. Ни цветастого халатика, ни платка уже нет, а оставшаяся одежда залита и испачкана спермой. Макияж размазался и поплыл, на шее тоже белесые следы, сам Суга едва держится на ногах, и весь его облик буквально кричит о том, что его долго и с чувством имели – во все дыры и в разнообразных позах.

От этого зрелища кровь приливает куда не надо, и у Куроо стремительно встает. И ему даже ни хрена за это не стыдно. Да, он может послать свой стояк к чертям собачьим. Сейчас главное – состояние Суги, все остальное – ерунда, и Куроо сделает все мыслимое и немыслимое, чтобы ему помочь. Но глядя на настолько затраханного Сугу, Куроо не может не думать, почему это был не он. И не может не хотеть оказаться на месте, кто так мощно вставил Сугаваре.

При этом он вполне понимает, что Дайчи или даже сам Суга могут не понять его желания и превратно истолковать, но куда деваться. Попытка прикрыться или спрятать неуместное возбуждение сделает все только хуже. Пусть считают его невменяемым маньяком, он это переживет.

Куроо хочет спросить, кто, но едва взглянув на Дайчи, тут же проглатывает свой вопрос. Ответа он так и не находит, но озвучивать такое вслух – как подносить фитиль к пороховой бочке.

Суга, не разуваясь, в тех самых шпильках проходит в комнату, пошатываясь приближается вплотную к Куроо, одним движением срывает парик и забрасывает в угол. Куроо думает, что сейчас ему залепят пощечину. Но вместо этого Суга падает к нему на колени, оседлывая их, и едва слышно шепчет, склоняясь к уху:

– Это Дайчи, принц только облапал.

Куроо рефлекторно – устоявшаяся привычка – опускает руки на ягодицы Суги, забираясь под уже и так окончательно съехавшее к талии платье, обнаруживает, что трусов на Суге нет. Он привычно скользит пальцами дальше и выясняет, что задний проход предельно растянутый и очень скользкий, буквально истекающий свежей спермой.

– Тецуро, – практически беззвучно произносит Суга, Куроо читает свое имя по губам.

Суга смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза. А Куроо жалеет, что он не умеет чувствовать мысли, остается лишь угадывать. Взгляд Суги совершенно нераспознаваемый – за спиной Куроо стоит Дайчи и он тоже все видит.

Суга прижимается к Куроо, и он ощущает, как тот мелко, едва заметно дрожит. Куроо понимает, что Суга еще более не в порядке, чем ему показалось сразу. Поверх плеча Суги он бросает взгляд на Дайчи и видит буквально клокочущую в том ярость. Куроо стремительно переоценивает ситуацию.

Он понятия не имеет, что именно там произошло у принца и насколько Суга дал повод, но он слишком хорошо знает и это неконтролируемое бешенство Дайчи, и на что тот способен в подобном состоянии. Вот только раньше Дайчи так озверело смотрел на него самого, да и то, это было лишь раз и давно. Куроо даже подумать не мог, что такое возможно по отношению к Суге. Но, насколько он знает Дайчи, времени на раздумья у него особо нет. Куроо принимает решение, даже если он ошибся, другого у него все равно будет.

Едва он утыкается членом в дырку Суги, как тот сам насаживается на него – одним плавным движением сразу и до конца. Куроо успевает удивиться, насколько легко это удается, когда Суга прогибается, прижимаясь еще плотнее и еще глубже проталкивая в себя член Куроо. Он находит губами его губы и осторожно целует. Во рту у Суги вкус Дайчи. И на этом понимании связные мысли у Куроо временно заканчиваются.

Он рвется вперед и вверх – туда, где уже был Дайчи, и еще дальше. А потом полностью погружается в движение и всепоглощающее чувство обладания – как всегда, когда Суга в его руках и на его члене. Но надолго отвлечься ему не дают. Дайчи подходит к ним. Он начинает оглаживать Сугу, стягивает платье, тот остается только в одних чулках, туфли к этому времени уже свалились.

А потом, не дожидаясь своей очереди, Дайчи опускается на колени и проталкивает свой член внутрь Суги поверх члена Куроо. Суга сдавленно вскрикивает, Куроо едва сдерживает мат.

Дайчи начинает жестко и размашисто втрахиваться в зад Суги, перебивая фрикции Куроо и задавая свой ритм. А потом Дайчи медленно встает на ноги, вынуждая Куроо тоже подняться. Суга повисает между ними, предельно плотно и основательно натянутый на их члены.

Он всхлипывает от каждого толчка, до крови закусывая губу, но лишь еще шире разводит бедра, позволяя им еще глубже проникать в него. Дайчи пользуется этим вовсю. А у Куроо едва начали заживать простреленные ноги, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы устоять. Зато Дайчи старается за двоих, с каждым разом все сильнее и резче засаживая в Сугу и свой член, и попутно проталкивая вперед член Куроо.

И хотя Суга не в первый раз принимает в себя их одновременно, но раньше они всегда это делали плавно и осторожно, больше думая о нем, и точно не срывались с цепи, как сейчас Дайчи. И ведь он знает, что Суга не любит жесткий секс, и обычно никогда не позволял себе такого. А сейчас он вторгается в Сугу настолько грубо и бездумно, как раньше поступал лишь с Куроо, да и то – редко. И это – не считая того, что Дайчи сейчас не один, они ебут Сугу вместе.

Куроо начинает злиться. Ему хочется наорать на Дайчи или дать ему в рожу, чтобы тот наконец взял себя в руки. Вот только это – явно не то, чего хочет Суга, иначе вел бы себя иначе. Куроо окончательно сбивается с настроя, выходит из Суги и отступает.

Дайчи довольно скалится, гордясь своей победой. Не снимая Сугу с члена, он роняет его животом на кровать, падает сверху и продолжает размашисто вбиваться в его задницу. Суга тихо скулит, ерзает под Дайчи, стонет, но ничего не говорит, как и сам Дайчи. И это пугает Куроо больше всего. Он помнит, когда Дайчи сильно перепсихует, когда взбесится, его клинит от перевозбуждения, и он подолгу не может кончить. Да чтоб вас всех! Надо с этим что-то делать и срочно.

Он подходит сзади к Дайчи и оглаживает его ягодицы, на пробу проводя пальцем по ложбинке между ними. Дайчи резко прекращает движение и оборачивается к Куроо, его лицо перекошено такой лютой ненавистью, что Куроо буквально отшатывается. А Дайчи возвращается к прерванному занятию, только теперь он еще больше взвинчен и с еще большим размахом и исступлением трахает Сугу.

Куроо не намерен отступать и надеется, что против языка в своей заднице Дайчи не будет столь яростно возражать. Он снова подбирается к нему со спины, начиная вылизывать сначала яйца, а потом перебирать их пальцами и воплощает свой план. Дайчи сдавленно рычит, но не пытается отстраниться. И через несколько минут Куроо добивается своего: Дайчи кончает и обессиленно падает на кровать рядом с Сугой.

Куроо осторожно переворачивает его на спину и видит мокрое от слез лицо. От едва сдерживаемого негодования у Куроо темнеет в глазах, а Суга тут же силится улыбнуться и Куроо снова читает по губам «все хорошо». Суга ловит Куроо за руку и подносит ее ко рту, проводит его пальцами по своим губам, а потом обхватывает ими два самых длинных и начинает посасывать, втягивая все глубже – Куроо едва успевает поджать мизинец и безымянный. Но указательный и средний уже полностью у Суги во рту, он ласкает их языком, играет с ними, прижимает к щеке и делает все то же, что обычно с членом Куроо, когда отсасывает у него.

Куроо забывает обо всем и вываливается из реальности в какую-то альтернативную вселенную, где нет ничего, кроме Суги и его зовущего взгляда. Куроо снова накрывает желанием – болезненно острым после так и не состоявшейся разрядки. Он подхватывает Сугу под колени и входит в него, какой-то частью ненавидя себя за это. Но красноречивая индульгенция «Суга хочет» всегда действует на него безотказно.

Он старается быть осторожным, чтобы лишний раз неудачно не задеть, хотя подозревает, что это вряд ли возможно. Насколько он помнит по себе, после настолько жесткого траха от Дайчи любое прикосновение внутри ощущается исключительно болезненно. Суга едва заметно морщится, Куроо тут же останавливается, в этот момент в него сзади вламывается Дайчи, своим любимым манером – сразу и до конца, вынуждая Куроо по инерции настолько же сильно толкнуться в Сугу. Тот дергается под ним, давясь воздухом, но не издает ни звука, только в глазах опять блестят слезы.

Куроо хочется заорать. Или кого-то убить.

«Я люблю его», – снова беззвучно, едва двигая опухшими губами, произносит Суга.

Куроо остается только выть от бессилия – так же молча, и подставляться под щедро, с оттяжкой ебущего его Дайчи. И черта с два он позволит ему снова протолкнуть себя в Сугу с такой силой. Куроо полностью сосредотачивается на вбивающемся в него члене, чтобы максимально погасить амплитуду и размах его движений. О себе он опять забывает, и эрекция начинает спадать, отзываясь тупой тянущей болью. Суга чуть приподнимается на локтях, дотягивается губами до Куроо и целует – долго, отчаянно и упоенно – пока Куроо не кончает в него.

Суга вздрагивает всем телом, едва слышно всхлипывая. Куроо слишком хорошо знает, что его семя сейчас Суге как кипяток по открытой ране, но не отстраняется и не выходит из него, Дайчи все еще в процессе и продолжает немилосердно терзать его задницу. А Куроо слишком опасается, что стоит ему прервать физический контакт с Сугой, как Дайчи снова переключится на того. К счастью, Дайчи тоже скоро приходит к финалу, скатывается с него и, наконец-то, отрубается, обессиленно засыпая.

Куроо падает лицом в постель, все тело буквально звенит от перенапряжения, и, кажется, снова открылась рана на левой ноге. Он с усилием поворачивается на бок и тянется к лежащему с закрытыми глазами Суге. От прикосновения к плечу тот поворачивает голову и смотрит на Куроо.

«Ты как?» – не издавая ни звука, спрашивает он, ненароком разбудить Дайчи сейчас смерти подобно.

Суга слабо улыбается, а потом ловит Куроо за руку и увлекает к себе. Он только что думал, что не в силах пошевелиться? Главное – стимул. Куроо переползает разделяющие их полметра, и Суга тут же прижимается к нему, утыкаясь в плечо. Куроо зарывается носом в его макушку, так и засыпая.

Наутро Дайчи делает вид, что ничего особенного вчера не произошло, Суга – тоже. Куроо все это очень не нравится, но он не считает себя вправе вмешиваться. Если им обоим нормально, то и он возражать не будет. И вообще, на ближайшие дни у них куча дел и очень плотный график – от ограбления военного склада до организации и исполнения заказного убийства. Некогда отвлекаться на личное.

***

Тщательный расчет, исключительно коварный план, три ящика взрывчатки и два снайпера завершают биографию Рамиреса. Большая часть его банды отправляется на тот свет вместе с боссом, меньшая – расползается, спасаясь бегством.

Уже уходя с позиции, Куроо замечает драпающего Санчеса, останавливается, вскидывает винтовку и укладывает его одним выстрелом в затылок. Куроо помнит свои обещания – даже данные сгоряча, даже самому себе. Тем более, просто глупо оставлять за спиной такого потенциального мстителя, особенно с учетом, что теперь у мексиканцев претензии не только лично к нему, но и к Суге тоже. Такие концы лучше зачищать сразу.

А через полчаса они уже прыгают в Персидский залив.

– Двадцать два километра? Вплавь? – еще через час возмущается Куроо. – Ты рехнулся?

– Тебе что-то не нравится? – огрызается Суга.

– Мне-то что, я за вас переживаю, – тут же парирует Куроо.

– Вот-вот, мне тоже очень интересно, – где-то позади булькает Дайчи.

В начале заплыва он всех обогнал, но и выдохся быстрее остальных.

– Вы так ворчите, что, можно подумать, у нас был другой вариант выбраться из города, – Суга сверяется с наручным водонепроницаемым навигатором и немного изменяет направление. – Особенно после того переполоха, что мы тут сегодня устроили.

На это возразить нечего, но все равно ситуация выглядит как-то странно. Куроо плавает лучше всех, но и для него такое расстояние – неслабый вызов, даже если не учитывать так до конца и не зажившие ноги. А Дайчи и сам Суга не настолько хорошие пловцы. Хотя, безусловно, от безысходности и не на такое пойдешь. Идея выбираться вплавь довольно рискованна, но не безнадежна, а если других вариантов вообще не было, то куда они денутся, будут плыть, пока смогут. Но как-то Суга слишком спокоен.

Тот снова косится на прибор на запястье, и у Куроо зарождается подозрение, что им что-то не договаривают. А еще через четверть часа обнаруживается капсула спасательного плота, болтающаяся на якоре в полуметре под поверхностью воды.

– Коуши! – негодует Дайчи. – У тебя совесть есть?!

– У всех свои недостатки, – с едва заметным сарказмом отвечает Суга.

– Ты что, обиделся? – запоздало доходит до Дайчи.

– Нет, – исключительно фальшиво возражает Суга.

– Эй, а меня-то за что?! – протестует Куроо.

– А ты вообще не вмешивайся! – тут же переключается на него Дайчи.

Куроо решает в кои-то веки послушаться и занимается активацией плота: перерезает уходящую вниз веревку, чуть отплывает от остальных и тянет пусковой линь. Когда они забираются внутрь, Дайчи пробует вернуться к прерванному разговору, но Суга пресекает попытку на корню:

– Вы там гребите, не отвлекайтесь. Надо успеть до рассвета.

У плота всего два весла, а Суга на правах главного зачинщика этого безобразия и как единственный человек с навигатором предпочитает не участвовать в гребле. Куроо почти забавляет наблюдать, насколько явно психует и нервничает Дайчи. Хотя, несмотря на браваду, он все еще не уверен, что эта маленькая месть касалась лишь Дайчи, а не их обоих. Но если он что-то сделал не так, он всегда готов искупить и загладить – любым способом, абсолютно любым. И Суга это знает, Куроо в этом уверен.

Поднимаясь на яхту, все понимают, что времени уже впритык, и надо как можно скорее уйти в Оманский залив, а в идеале вообще побыстрее выбраться в Аравийское море. Разговоры снова приходится отложить. Для управления яхтой в рубке вполне достаточно одного человека, и Куроо уходит в каюту – если не заснет, то хоть поваляется, ноги ноют уже очень настойчиво. Дайчи остается с Сугой наедине. Куроо искренне надеется, что они сами как-нибудь разберутся.

Возвращается он наверх ближе к полудню, и его встречает полная безмятежность во всех смыслах. За бортом Аравийское море, на небе ни облачка, Дайчи, легкомысленно посвистывая, стоит у штурвала, Суга в тени навеса лежит на палубе, уткнувшись в карту. Мир и благодать. Вот и замечательно.

Куроо присаживается возле Суги:

– И куда мы плывем?

– Как раз выбираю подходящий порт: нам нужны новые документы, продать яхту и еще куча всякого по мелочи.

– Индия? – предполагает Куроо, заглядывая через его плечо.

– Или Шри-Ланка, – кивает Суга.

Куроо растягивается рядом, закидывая руки за голову, и щурится на солнце.

– Эй, а ты не хочешь встать за штурвал? Пока кое-кто там дрых, мы тут, между прочим, с самого утра вкалываем.

– Включи автопилот, – лениво огрызается Куроо.

Суга тихо хмыкает, не отрываясь от карты. Дайчи что-то невнятно бурчит себе под нос, судя по тону, исключительно возмущенно и осуждающе, но больше не настаивает. Куроо маринует его еще с полчаса, а потом все-таки идет сменить у руля. Но как только Дайчи, душераздирающе зевая, спускается вниз, тут же активирует автопилот и снова перебирается к Суге.

– Ну и вот какого он, а?

– Дайчи, – исчерпывающе кратко отвечает Суга, закатывая глаза.

– Ты спать не пойдешь? – спрашивает Куроо, ловя прядку волос Суги и медленно пропуская ее сквозь пальцы.

– А чем я, по-твоему, тут занимался? – вопросом на вопрос иронично отвечает Суга.

– Мало ли, с шести утра карту читаешь, – подкалывая, предполагает Куроо.

Суга исключительно скептически на него смотрит, Куроо хмыкает. Оба замолкают, Суга смотрит на карту, Куроо на Сугу. Тот какое-то время игнорирует его взгляд, потом вздыхает и поворачивается к нему:

– Ты знаешь, что Дайчи сделал, когда я единственный раз подставился ради него.

– Пристрелил гада, – Куроо уже слышал эту историю и прекрасно помнит ее.

– Когда он узнал, он тоже вызверился до полной невменяемости, даже еще больше, но тогда у него была четкая и предельно понятная цель.

– О да, грохнуть шефа на рабочем месте из табельного оружия – просто зашибись какая была идея, – фыркает Куроо.

Но Суга не ведется на подначку и продолжает:

– Тогда его сразу замели, а одиночная камера на пару недель хорошо успокаивает и проветривает мозги. Хотя он потом еще долго злился. А с тех пор предпочитает делать вид, что ничего не было. Просто вычеркнул этот факт из жизни, раз так и не смог его принять.

– Но ведь ты с принцем…

– Нет, – перебивает Суга. – До этого не дошло. Но едва-едва. И Дайчи пришлось на все это смотреть. Поверь, с его бешеной ревностью в такой ситуации он еще очень адекватно себя повел.

– Ясно. Но это все равно не повод срываться на тебе.

– Не повод, – соглашается Суга. – Но к принцу я пошел из-за тебя.

Куроо резко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Так и знал, что все из-за него.

– Дайчи очень сложно смириться с этим. Не злись на него, пожалуйста, – просит Суга.

– Я не… – начинает Куроо, а потом рывком садится и утыкается лицом в ладони. – Лучше бы вы… – договорить «бросили бы меня там» он не успевает.

– Заткнись, – Суга обхватывает его за плечи и прижимается лбом к его виску. – Пришлось бы, я бы и под принца лег, и с Дайчи бы разобрался. Я не отпущу тебя, Куроо. Но спасибо, что не оставляешь меня самого справляться с последствиями.

Куроо замирает, а секунду спустя роняет Сугу на палубу, целуя его, а потом начинает стремительно раздевать, попутно избавляясь от собственной одежды.

– Если Дайчи нас сейчас увидит, то точно убьет, – смеется Суга.

Куроо довольно ухмыляется в ответ. Сейчас это всего лишь шутка, а когда-то Суга говорил такое вполне всерьез. Все и правда меняется, Дайчи тоже, пусть и чуть медленнее, чем им бы хотелось.

Но кое-что остается неизменным: страстно стонущий под ним Суга, выгибающийся, подмахивающий и жадно принимающий в себя все, что Куроо может ему дать. А сам Куроо буквально захлебывается будоражащим ощущением полного, безраздельного обладания. Он берет Сугу снова и снова, упиваясь тем, с какой безграничной откровенностью и запредельной открытостью Суга раз за разом отдается ему, словно растворяясь в нем без остатка. Или наоборот, это Куроо тонет в Суге, полностью теряя себя. Но кто в ком и неважно – ни для одного из них. Главное – быть вместе.


End file.
